a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performance setting data selecting techniques, and more particularly to performance setting data selecting techniques which facilitate to select performance setting data necessary for the execution of tone color data or the like.
b) Description of the Related Art
A performance setting data selecting apparatus is used with, for example, an automatic accompaniment apparatus. A user can select performance setting data necessary for automatic accompaniment by using the performance setting data selecting apparatus. The performance setting data is, for example, a combination of accompaniment style, tone color, tempo, harmony and the like.
One of the methods of selecting performance setting data is a method called one touch setting (OTS). How one touch setting is used will be described.
(1) An accompaniment style is first selected. For example, Pop Ballad Style! is selected.
(2) A switch OTS! is depressed to select performance setting data. Upon depression of this switch, a list of four tune images matching the selected accompaniment style is displayed on a display device.
Pop Ballad Style!
1. Richard's Solo PA1 2. Classic Guitar PA1 3. Orchestral Ballad PA1 4. Piano Ballad
(3) One of the fours numbers displayed on the display device is selected with a switch.
(4) The performance setting data matching the tune of the selected number is automatically set. The automatically set performance setting data is the data other than the already set accompaniment style data, and may be melody tone color data, tempo data, harmony data and the like.
When a user plays a tune, it is possible to play only a melody line, while leaving accompaniment matching the melody line to an automatic accompaniment apparatus. In this case, the tune to be played by the user is already determined. Although it is difficult for an ordinary user to manually select each set of performance setting data matching the tune to be played, one touch setting can automatically set the performance setting data.
Even if a tune to be played is already determined, it is difficult to determine which accompaniment style and tune image are to be selected in order to set performance setting data matching the tune.
Further, with one touch setting, an accompaniment style is first selected and then a tune image is selected. Even if a suitable tune image can be known, it may happen that it is not certain which accompaniment style is to be selected in order to select the tune image.
Still further, since only an abstract title of a tune image to be selected is displayed after the accompaniment style is selected, it is difficult to image the final accompaniment.
Under the presence of such problems, even if an accompaniment style and tune image a user thinks proper are selected, the actual automatic accompaniment may not match the played tune.
Even if it is found that the actual automatic accompaniment does not match a tune, it is difficult for the user to find more suitable settings.